


Rut

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Double Dick, M/M, Rough Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Shiro and Sendak have a little romp during Sendak’s romp.





	Rut

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, I’m posting my fics from my tumblr sinfultrails, if anyone has questions, please message me there.
> 
> Anyways hope you guys enjoy

Shiro grunted as he found himself pressed up against the wall. He took a moment to gather his thoughts and make sense of what just happened.

  
One moment he’s walking in to their quarters prepared to shower and eat, the next…

  
“Oomph! Sendak what the–!” He jerks slightly as his legs are pushed open, while the large prosthetic grips his side holding him in place.

  
He felt the Galra Commander’s breath on his neck and the familiar sensation of those sharp fangs brushing against his neck. He shivered slightly, feeling him pressing up against his back.

  
“Keep them open…”

  
A shiver runs down his spine. Oh he knows that tone perfectly well….

  
He tilted his head back, out of habit, where an older bite mark that was nearly healed was. He moans quietly as Sendak gives a carnal, needy wanton snarl, baring his fangs as he uses his real arm to pull the hem of his pants down.

  
“Mine….” Sendak groped at the paladin’s ass, leaving light scratch marks on the soft skin, “All mine….”

  
Shiro groaned softly, pushing his hips up to grind against the bulge of Sendak’s pants. He growled slightly when a finger was pushed into him. He looked back at Sendak, cheeks flushed and his cock becoming hardened as the intoxicating scent of alpha Galra’s rut filling his senses.

  
He reached down and started to pump himself, meowing softly as he clenched down around Sendak’s fingers. He shuddered and mewled feeling them hit against his spot, stomach tightening slightly as his cheeks grow dark.

  
“M-mmm..” he grunted when he was suddenly turned around to face him, legs lifted off the ground. He heard Sendak unzipping himself and letting his two lengths slide out. The top one brushed against his own, prompting him to grip both his and one of Sendak’s in one hand and pump them both.

  
The Galra snarled and hissed before bucking into the talented hand squeezing him just right…!

  
He took his second lower cock and pulled his fingers out before thrusting into him. Right as he sunk his canines into the bared throats before him.

  
“Aaaah!!!” He whimpered and arched at the burning stretch. He shook slightly gulping as he waited for it to ebb from the heated pleasure from his pumping.

  
Little drops of blood dribble from the bite mark as Sendak slowly begins to move into his mate, listening to ever gasp, choked moan, and needy whimper as the burn being spread open and the heat of pleasure….

  
And he’s barely even begun.


End file.
